Outstaring a Lie
by AnotherBook
Summary: Loki is used to taking people's minds apart. He's not quite so used to being solved like a riddle himself. And this question the mortal asks-"Was it worth it?" It's been a long time since he questioned himself. (Or, Loki doesn't like things he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand Steve Rogers.) Non-slash. Posted by Erin.


**Outstaring a Lie**

"You're a broken man," the fair-haired mortal said quietly from the doorway. Loki looked up, green eyes narrowing. The tall man moved forward with a grace that belied his powerful build and snapped the catch on the muzzle with startling gentleness. It dropped to the floor, thudding softly by the man's boot. Loki blinked at him, once, cat-like.

"You are wounded," Loki returned. The Midgardian shrugged, sitting down across from him.

"This will heal. It won't fester, like whatever it is you're carrying."

"Why are you here?"

"Was there a point?" the man asked, quiet but intense, his voice rumbling slightly, not quite like distant thunder in the way Thor's did. No, this sounded more like a far-off ocean. Loki smiled, a mere baring of teeth in a mockery of good humor.

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Loki said, still smiling that empty smile.

"You were playing a game. Posing for the crowd," the man said. "You were trying to make a point. This wasn't about power, or about revenge. Sure, those were fine on their own, but what you were really trying to do was make a point. To prove yourself. Was it worth it?"

And for the first time in his life, Loki the Silver-Tongued found himself unable to answer.

"You lack conviction," the mortal echoed, distantly. "You were trying to make a point. You were posing. And not only did you try to do it to _my_ country, the people—" The man broke off. "You didn't really think it was worth it. You pursued your goals, you told yourself that this was what you wanted, but in the end it's just one more scream for help, twisted by the way you chose to make it."

"Why are you here?" Loki asked, again, unable to answer that. It was disconcerting, frightening, even, to be read in a way that not even Odin seemed able to. Frigga, perhaps, could, but she lacked the impartial distance this mortal held. "You don't fear me." The Midgardian gave him an odd, hard-to-define look.

"No. I've already had everything I cared about taken from me once. And you could, maybe, make me relive it again, freeze me in my fears, but I don't think you will."

 _Touché_ , Loki admitted in his own mind.

"I've been there. I've wanted to prove myself, but there is more to life than that, even if you will live probably fifty times longer than me."

"Are you here on Thor's behalf?" Loki drawled.

"Not just on his," the mortal said. "I'm here to tell you that you do have a second chance." His gray eyes darkened. "It will be your choice how you take it. But I'm going to tell you now: Don't screw it up." The muzzle snapped back into place.

Mere moments later, as silently as he had come, the man who had led the Avengers into battle was gone, leaving Loki more puzzled than ever.

There was something to Steve Rogers that the trickster simply couldn't make out.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _More Loki, for Loki fans._

 _I was somewhat fascinated by the potential that Loki and Steve Rogers had. Not romantically (because in my opinion that is very much out of character for both of them), but as enemies or potential allies. If Loki ever switches sides, which is probable enough. Also, why did Loki choose to take Steve's form in Thor: The Dark World? I came to a couple of conclusions about them:_

 _1\. Steve is, intellectually, either Loki's equal or close to Loki's equal. As a strategist, Steve is preternaturally good at placing his teammates in the perfect position, not only for their abilities but also their personalities. As such, Steve is just as familiar with human nature as Loki is. They're both very good at predicting what other people will do._

 _2\. At the same time, the two of them are fundamentally different. Steve is humble, down-to-earth, and wouldn't dream of using psychology against anyone (outside of a setting where he's at war or fighting alongside the Avengers, when he can be totally ruthless if the situation calls for it), especially not for his own gain. Steve is nothing if not honest. Loki is showy and very much picks-and-chooses how he wants to present to different people. If Steve behaves differently around different people, then it's either because he respects them, or he's not actually aware of it._

 _3\. Loki might initially think of Steve as being just like his brother, but really, Steve and Thor are entirely unique. Steve is more shy, while Thor remains cheerful even when Steve might get depressed. Steve is more of a listener, while Thor is a bit of a storyteller. As Loki comes to realize the difference, he'll probably view Steve as the greater threat, because his familiarity with Thor causes him to overlook Thor._

 _Finally, I think Steve would, given his ability with strategy and gift for judging people's motives and predicting their actions, probably be able to outwit Loki (at least once, before Loki got wise to it and stopped acting all superior), and could figure Loki out entirely, which I think Loki would be surprised by, given that he's used to being the most conniving person in the room-he's the one who makes the conundrums, not the one who's solved just like one! So, Loki takes an interest in Steve, because Steve guessed his game and is, therefore, more of a danger to Loki than the common herd._

 _Steve is Loki's equal, and also entirely his opposite. Therefore, he is interesting to Loki._

 _(Similar logic applies to Natasha, but I was more interested by this because Steve is so different from Loki.)_

 _(Oh, and a word about Thor: Loki assumes he knows everything about Thor, and ceased to think of him as a potential danger. In my opinion, Loki gravely and repeatedly underestimates Thor.)_

 _Okay, character discussion over. You can all go on with your lives now._


End file.
